


a light to burn all the empires

by exhibit



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charlie is Jax, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Dubiously Consensual Elements, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, im probably forgetting something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: matt sanders is heading back home to charming after his junior year at sacramento state since his mother's illness is worsening but after his piece of shit jeep falters, he runs into an old high school rival, charlie hunnam, who just happens to be vice president of the notorious motorcycle club, sons of anarchy.





	1. -one-

**Author's Note:**

> to my girl ashley, i hope this is what you wanted!

matt reached forward, turning the dial of the radio as it became static, too far between for good reception as he sped along the deserted road heading back to charming on north 9. it had been years since he had taken this route but it would be forever ingrained, it was the same roads that took him out of the shit hole that charming was when he was seventeen and getting as far away as he could. the only upside of going back was that his friends were still there and zacky even offered up his apartment to house him until he could get settled.

smoke began to slowly rise up from the front end of his jeep when he passed the charming welcoming sign. matt banged his hand against the steering wheel."fuck, c'mon." he huffed out as he came to a snails pace, pulling into the first run down gas station that he passes, the jeep finally coming to a stall. he cut the ignition as he goes inside to buy a gallon jug of water and a few beef jerkys. when he pushed the door open, the empty space that was next to his jeep was occupied with a motorcycle and a familiar blonde man with a leather kutte over a flannel over shirt, smoking a cigarette, his ankles crossed as he leaned against the motorcycle.

“you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

a smile spread across the other man's mouth as he brought his cigarette to his lips.”matthew sanders, the prodigal son returns.”

charlie threw his cigarette to the pavement before stubbing it out with the toe of his white sneaker and threw himself over his bike, kicking it to a start as he strapped his helmet on, giving matt one last look.”it’s your thermostat.” and with that, he peeled out with two other motorcycles flanking him and matt huffed out a sigh as he poured the cold water into his car, slamming the hood with gusto.

charlie hunnam was the bane of matt's entire high school existence, they were both pretty popular and shared friends but matt was captain of the basketball team while charlie ruled the soccer field so there was never any rival on that front and thinking about it years later, matt wasn't sure why there was that rivalry or tension between the two. if they didn't have mutual friends, they would have never even crossed paths with each other but charlie was the goddamn anti-christ matt was sure of it.

and even now, matt can laugh about the fact that he might have had a teensy crush on charlie hunnam because who wouldn't? he was carved from fucking stone with deep piercing blue eyes with a golden halo of hair and fuck, if he wasn't the star of some of matt's locker room wet dreams and if he had jerked off to charlie once or twice, he would take that to the damn grave.

*

matt sat on the couch playing call of duty as zacky dug a shoe out from under the couch, his piggly wiggly uniform pressed and neat except for the crooked tie. 

zacky leaned back into the arm chair as he grabbed the loaded pipe on the table.”me and johnny are probably gonna grabs drinks tonight after work, you wanna come?” he asked through a lungful of smoke and matt shook his head as he tossed the controller onto the cushion next to him just as his screen flashed that he had died.

“i'm gonna go over to the house and see what to put up for the estate sale and put everything else in storage. might go see mom after and look for a job or something.”

“dude, you know i’m not asking for you to pitch in on anything, i got it covered.”

matt rolled his eyes as he stretched forward and snatched the pipe and lighter from zacky’s hands. ”and i very much appreciate that, z but i can't just sit here pittling away all my savings, safety net or whatever.” he flicked the lighter, taking a hit as he tipped his head back, blowing out milky sweet smoke."i've got six months tops to figure something out."

“i’ll see if i can get you on at work. i think there's an opening produce.” he said as he stood up and stuffed his wallet and phone into his pockets.

matt snorted, standing and fixing zacky’s tie.”have a good day, honey bunches.”

*

matt rubbed at his forehead as he watched movers walk through every inch of his childhood home, boxing up important family items and separating them from the meaningless materialistic shit that filled up the empty inches of their home and gave his grieving mother purpose as she slowly twindled into the reclusive sanders widow and that slowly become the crazy old lady who forgot to put pants on before walking chumba, her beloved french bulldog.

dementia be damned.

chumba was currently lying in his bed and chewing on a bone, matt didn't know if zacky's landlord even allowed pets but that was for another day. he took a photo of chumba and texted it to zacky.

_hope you don't mind another roommate that slobbers on everything._

and he didn't wait for a response as he pocketed his phone as his family's lawyer, enoch sampson, tugged at the crook of his arm.

*

matt got back to zacky's, he was carrying a single box of his families items that seemed to personal to go to storage but not valuable enough in terms of jewels or heirlooms to send to auction. and chumba under his other arm, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he wasn't quite sure of the move and once matt let him down, he realized he didn't have any food for him but he settled into his bed after matt tossed it down near the tv stand.

matt on the other hand, tossed the box next to the couch where he toed his worn converse off and packed a fresh bowl and smoked until the bowl was cashed and he was limb heavy.

*

when matt woke up, day light spilled through the blinds and he sat up and wiped at his mouth and rubbed his eyes as he realized he fell asleep on the couch and he nearly fell off the couch as he saw zacky sitting in the arm chair, jerry springer on tv, and chumba lounging in his lap soaking up the petting zacky was giving him.

"if it's not cool, i can see if amy will take him."

zacky turned his head toward him, his brows pulled together."what? no, dude. we're totally keeping him." that earned him a few licks to the face."how did everything go?" 

"everything's set for now, i guess. or i'm not really useful anymore. i haven't gone to see her yet, i guess i'll do that today and pick up chumba some food and toys or whatever." he stood up and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and to piss.

zacky was in the kitchen when he came out, waiting at the toaster. two poptarts popped out and he broke one in half, bent down and waved it around in front of the dog.

"you got work today?"

zacky nodded as he had a mouthful of poptart as he stood up and pulled out the carton of orange juice."yeah at like three. i'll be off at like 9, i can pick up chinese and we can play call of duty or something."

matt nodded and he was glad that coming home was like falling back into old routines like he was back in high school with zacky and that was a bit comforting.

*

matt stood in the middle of downtown charming, his jeep completely dead in the middle of the intersection. a line of cars backed up behind him, honking away as he waved his arms to go around and even flipping a few off because fuck off, seriously. he groaned as he rested his head against the frame of the jeep, he reared back and opened the driver's door and slammed it shut, repeatedly. 

the sound of a diesel engine made him turned his head, he saw a tow truck maneuvering through the small strip of street before it was behind his jeep. a hefty man climbed from the cab and began to rig his jeep to the bed and matt shook his head."i didn't call for a tow."

the guy turned to matt, giving him the stank eye."listen, kid. i'm just doing my job. take it up with the boss." 

matt didn't know what that meant until he saw the company name on the side of the truck.

oh, fuck no.

morrow automotive.

his jeep was all strapped in and the guy waved him into the cab of the truck and as much as matt wanted to fight this, he didn't have much of a choice and he clambered inside. the ride over to the shop was mostly done in silence except for a static message over the CB every now and again.

matt was let off at the main office as the truck backed into the bay in the shop. the office door jerked open, the blinded banging on the window and a woman with pained on dark jeans and a leather jacket stood there."matt sanders?" matt's eyebrows went up to his hairline, nodding. she opened the door wider and matt stepped inside, the air conditioning on full blast. she went behind the computer and he sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"it'll be at least a few days before we can get a look under the hood, is that alright? if not, i can have ryke tow over to hank's." 

matt shook his head, clearing his throat."no, that'll be okay." he was clearly still confused as to why charlie would have his jeep towed here and the woman must have sensed his uncertainty because she dug around on her desk until she found her pack of cigarettes and lighter, leaned back in her chair with a squeak.

"charlie said you and him went to school together, said you were a real piece of work but you were a star athlete that you had a full ride to sacramento. you even were even scouted to play for the kings and yet, you're back in good ole charming. that's a real damn shame." 

matt's eyes shot up to meet hers because there were no way charlie hunnam could have known that because he never told anyone because by the time he got the recruitment, his mom was getting worse and it felt futile to even dream about going pro.

she hands over a piece of scrap paper and a pen."write down your number and i'll give you a shout when your jeep's done."

matt jotted down his name and number and passed it back over the desk.

"nice penmanship. you got a way home?" she asked as she handed over a morrow automotive card, gemma morrow was her name.

he rubbed his hand over the top of his head, nodding."yeah, i can manage."

*

It’s dark when zacky pulled into the lot of morrow automotive and there’s a slew of people walking across the compound to the house adjacent to the shop, there was loud music and chatter coming from all around. zacky came to a stop and matt unclicked his seatbelt.”i’m gonna pick up tacos on the way home, i’ll see you there?”

matt nodded as he shut the door and zacky backed all the way up out of the main gate that’s being guarded by three people in kuttes. The door from the shop’s office open and gemma was standing there.

“i was just about to give up hope on you. come on in.” she closed the door as he took a seat and it muted the noise from outside. she sat behind the computer as she clicked away at the keyboard and then she pulled his keys from the rack behind her.”we don’t usually give warranties but if you need anything else, give us a call.”

“how much do i owe?”

“it’s already been taken care of.”

matt’s eyebrows furrow in confusion but he thought better of saying anything else about it but he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the door.”i saw the help wanted sign, is that still up for grabs?”

”do you know your way around an engine?” 

Matt shrugged as he didn't have much experience.”Some.”

“i’ll give you a probation period. If ryke and bannon want to keep you after then you’ve got the job.”

matt nodded with a smile as he stood up.”thank you, it means a lot.”

“i'll see you monday morning at eight.”

matt pulled open the office door and charlie stood there and gemma is over matt’s shoulder in a flash.

“why don’t you take matt to get his jeep?”

charlie nodded as he shoves his hands into the hoodie under his kutte, leading matt t to his jeep that’s parked next to a few other cars .matt pulled open his driver’s door and he abruptly turned to charlie who’s so close to him, matt could smell his cologne.”i know that you’re the reason my jeep got towed here. I also know you’re the reason that your mom won’t let me pay anything.”

“i ran into zack baker a few weeks ago. he told me that your mom wasn’t doing well so you were moving back and i just thought i could make up for being a bit of a dick the other day.”

matt snorted as he climbed into his jeep.”right, a dick the other day. tell your mom thanks for the job but i don’t need pity from your family and i sure as shit don’t need it from you.” he slammed the door and shoved his key into the ignition.

*

matt's stuffing the burrito into his mouth as zacky’s wiping his hands on a napkin. matt had come home in a huff, telling zacky about charlie and zacky biting at his lip because charlie had come into the piggly wiggly a few weeks ago and zacky had told him about matt coming home and matt gave him a pointed look because _why_ and zacky shrugged, they ran in the same circle in school and he didn't see the big deal and matt snorted as he snatched a burrito from the taco bell bag.

“so you’re like mad that he fixed your jeep? for free?”

“it’s the principle, z.”

*

matt rolled over, nearly falling off the couch as he grabbed his phone off the coffee table, it's a number he doesn't know but he had an inkling of who it was so he quickly answers."yeah?"

"correct me if i'm wrong but shouldn't you be in my garage right now?"

gemma. 

matt sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his sleep dusted eyes."yeah, i don't think that's gonna pan out. i'm sorry, i should have called."

"i wasn't aware the conflict with my son was going to be a problem. charlie doesn't handle the garage.'

matt hummed.

"if you're not here in twenty minutes then your probation period will be revoked but if you come in, i can pull a few strings and maybe get you on at another garage."

"i don't think that'll be necessary but thanks for the offer." matt pulled himself up, he couldn't believe he was turning down a job and with a sigh and a second thought he spoke."you don't mind getting me on somewhere else?"

"i'll see you in twenty minutes." and the line went dead and matt hurriedly showered and tossed on a loose pair of jeans an old worn t-shirt. he stuffed his feet into old boots and fed chumba before heading out of the apartment.

*

matt had been working at the morrow autoshop for just a little over a week and had only seen charlie twice and he wondered if that had to do with gemma more than anything but he didn't dwell on that much because he found he actually liked ryke and bannon, they were prospects for the sons, doing the dirty work that the members didn't care to do, proving their loyalty.

back in high school, there had been rumors that charlie was mixed up into the seediness that made charming what it was, the middle ground for all illegal activities, the sons of anarchy motorcycle redwood original crew was the most notorious within the city limits, charming was their turf.

they were sitting around eating sub sandwiches as matt swept up the bay area when bannon wiped his mouth on a napkin."i'm still at a lost at what a kid like yourself is doing here in this fucking garage, you were going pro. you scored thirty points in your last season game, you were national player of the year three years in a row, and you were one of the best point guards."

matt could feel his face heating up as he rested his chin on the handle of the broom."i didn't peg you for a college basketball fan."

bannon shook his head."i'm not but we did a little background snooping. charlie likes to run his mouth about you and you're one of us now and we thought we would bust his chops about it."

matt tuned them out as he could only imagine what charlie said to them when he wasn't around but it couldn't be any worse than the shit they dished out in high school. He rubbed a hand over his head as ryke clapped him on the shoulder as he tossed his wrapper into the garbage.

"finish up here and come on over." ryke peeled the blue jumpsuit off as he grabbed his kutte off the back of the metal chair he was sitting in, bannon followed after and matt nodded as he went back to sweeping.

matt was always invited to the clubhouse after work, enjoying a few drinks and hearing the stories the members liked to brag about but he had been warned to mostly ignore anything asinine that tig told. he was handed a drink as the room slowly became a cluster of women and leather and even though he knew all the members, he was still an outsider and gazing around the room almost made him feel like he was intruding on their lives.

matt sipped his beer as he wandered away from the main room, slinking into the narrow corridors and he slowly came to the memory wall of past and present members, their mug shots hanging like family photos and matt's eyes immediately went to charlie's, he was up there three times for misdemeanor crimes. he turned his head as charlie was walking up slowly to him out of his peripheral, he had a drink and a joint in his hands.

"you're in club members only area."

matt shrugged as he took a sip of his beer, licking his lips as he pointed a finger toward the photos."make mom proud?"

charlie smiled and it wasn't that arrogant smile that matt was accustomed too but a real one."i know it must seem a little bit fucked up from someone of your status."

"i wasn't born with a silver spoon, fucker."

"sure could have fooled me." charlie took a pull from the joint in his hand and offered it to matt who plucked it between charlie's fingers.

"we can't all be career criminals."

charlie snorted as he took back the joint."we all can't be rich fucks sitting on piles of money that they inherit from daddy." and it took a beat of a second before charlie's face fell at the realization of the words that fell from his mouth to the reaction of matt's fist colliding with his nose, the two hit the wall with a thud. blood leaked down charlie's mouth and chin.

the music snapped off as a small gathering pushed into the corridor but no one said anything as they watched matt and charlie, mere inches from each other, heavy breathing in each others space before matt pushed away from charlie. matt wiped his hand on the hem of his shirt as he cleared his throat and slowly maneuvered himself through everyone, seeing ryke and bannon and gave them a little nod."i'll see you guys monday." 

*

monday came too fast for matt.

he had spent the majority of the weekend curled up on zacky's couch, eating cheetos with chumba and watching netflix. sunday night, zacky had come home from his shift and kicked his feet up on the coffee table as he broke down weed and said, "hey, so, charlie hunnam came in, right? tells me this wicked little tale of you punching his face in and says he wants to send an apology for what he said."

matt had rolled his eyes so hard he was surprised his eyeballs didn't fall out of their sockets but once zacky packed a bowl, he nudged matt's elbow with his shoe."what did he say anyway?" matt stared hard at zacky and shrugged and zacky didn't push for the answer as he passed matt the pipe and lighter.

the garage is quite, almost eerily quiet as both bannon and ryke worked on cars and matt organized the tool cabinet. he dropped a wrench and it clanged against the concrete flooring and it got bannon and ryke's attention as they jerked their heads toward him.

"boy, you sure didn't tell us you had a mean right hook." ryke chuckled out that caused bannon to laugh too and matt shook his head with a smile because the tension was gone. "just for the damn record, charlie had it coming. fucking prick." ryke muttered underneath the hood and matt couldn't disagree with that.

*

matt was underneath a honda when he saw white sneakers come into view, both bannon and ryke had gone to pick up a part just outside of lodi. matt rolled out from underneath the car, nearly braining himself as he glared up at charlie. a cut straight across the bridge of his nose was in a stage of healing.

charlie tucked his blonde hair behind his ear as he held out a wrapped sub sandwich to matt."gemma said it was your dinner time."

matt didn't say anything but just stared at the sandwich in charlie's outstretched hand as he wiped his hands on a shop towel as he pulled himself from the creeper and took the food as he sat in one of the metal chairs, pulling his arms free from the jumpsuit. matt watched as charlie pulled another metal chair over close to matt and it was the first time he noticed the other sandwich in his hand.

"i don't know if zack told you or anything but i went by his work and i would have called because gemma's got your number in the computer and everything but i figured you wouldn't pick up so-" he pulled his lips tight and matt's eyebrows raised, waiting for charlie to continue as he slowly unwrapped the sandwich."anyway, i'm sorry about what i said the other night. it just slipped out and we both know i have a big mouth and it's gotten me into trouble often enough but you didn't deserve that and again, i'm sorry."

silence bloomed between them as they ate and for now, it's a truce and matt could live with that.

*

gemma lit up a cigarette next to charlie where he was sulking leaning against his bike, a scowl on his face with his arms crossed over his chest.

“what’s with you, sourpuss? i take it you weren’t happy with the proposal?”

he tilted his head away from her.”you knew that it was going up for vote?” gemma doesn't say anything, just blowssmoke toward him.”bitch.” he mumbled as he glanced down toward his feet and she pressed her hand to his cheek before lightly smacking him.

“it’s why we have a democracy, majority rules, surly charlie.” 

charlie snorted with a roll of his eyes as he turned around and straddled his bike, strapping his helmet on.”i really hate to miss this pivotal moment but i’m gonna pass.” he cranked the motorcycle and sped out of the lot.

*

matt was brought into the clubhouse after work and though he had seen the place many times, he had never been in nor even seen the inside of the meeting room, a reaper was carved intricately into the mahogany wooden table. a gavel sat at the head of the table and matt was pushed to sit at the end of the table, facing clay morrow as the other members began to sit as well, the only one missing was charlie, next to clay on the left side and matt didn’t know whether that was a good or bad thing.

clay pulled his cigar from between his lips, letting the thick fog of smoke surround him before he spoke.”you’ve been a really good asset to the garage. you don't ask too many questions and you’re not afraid to put a little shit in his place.” 

matt could swear he saw clay's eyes wander over to the empty seat next to him and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as clay continued.”with that being said, this club is asking you to join as a prospect.”

bobby was up behind him with a leather kutte, the PROSPECT patch on the bottom and the rest of the table clapped and whooped and hollered before he was standing up and bobby helped slip the kutte on and matt could instantly feel the power shift within of wearing something so sacred within the club, they were asking him to potentially be one of them, that was a great honor within itself and matt pawed at the lapels of the leather.

clay banged the gavel onto the table as the table quieted and he looked to matt.”we need an answer, son.”

a smile spread across matt’s face as he nodded with a choked laugh.”yeah. yes. i definitely want to take the offer.” and matt was rushed into hugs and pats on the back.

*

matt fell into zacky’s bed with chumba by his side as zacky traced the patch on the bottom with a low whistle and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.”i feel like i should be worried that you’re joining the sons.”

matt shrugged as he rolled over, chumba licking his face.”i know i should be worried about what's to come but i feel like i belong and that's something i haven't felt in a long time and no matter what i have to do, i want to patch in.”

“this isn't the boy scouts." zacky said, scratching behind chumba's ears."this isn’t because of fucking charlie hunnam, is it?”

matt smiled, shaking his head.”oh, _fuck_ charlie, honestly. fuckin’ dick.”

“just don’t forget about us.” zacky pulled matt’s head downward, kissing the crown of his head.

"i could never, z.”

*

ryke had his brains scattered all over the inside of the van when a weapons deal with the mayans went bad and a shoot out ensued just outside of oakland, and the sons found themselves in possession of three and a half dozen bricks of pure white china.

clay scratched at his jaw as he stared down at the stolen skag.”tig, get in touch with needles, we’ll store the heroin there, sell it bit by bit onto the streets. get the nords involved.”

tig does what he’s asked as he pulled his burner phone from his front pocket and clay's eyes find matt in the midst of the chaos, matt swallowing down the lump that’s in his throat as he lifted his eyes to clay’s, wiping at ryke's blood that stained his face.

“ever dug a grave, son?”

matt shook his head and he heard charlie give a snort and matt’s eyes jerk over to him.

“go be a little bitch, _matty_.” 

clay turned his head to charlie.”you might want to change your shoes. i would hate to see your white sneakers get dirt on them.”

charlie’s eyebrows raised to his hairline as his lips parted like he couldn’t understand what clay was saying.

“you get to go keep matt company.”

charlie stormed out in a huff mumbling something about _stupid fuckin’ cunts_ under his breath.


	2. -two-

matt brushed his brow with the sleeve of his shirt, he was sweating bullets digging the five shallow graves in the california desert while charlie sipped cold water. matt tossed a shovelful of dirt onto charlie's feet, charlie sputtered out water, dribbling down his chin as he wiped it with the back of his hand as he glared at matt."watch it, prospect."

matt scoffed, nosing the spade of the shovel into the dirt."oh, fuck you, asshole." he reached for the bottle of water in charlie's hand. he took a few sips before emptying the entire thing over his head, shaking his head, flinging droplets onto charlie. there were silence for a second as matt caught his breath, letting the water and his perspiration cool him off."i've never witnessed anyone dying. being killed or whatever."

"first time for everything."

"yeah, i guess." matt picked up the shovel, shoveling out dirt deeper and deeper.

"i know it's a bit selfish but anytime another member gets popped, all i can ever think about it that thank fuck it's not me."

matt furrowed his brow as he looked at charlie, wanting to hate him for that answer because _wow_ but it was a dog eat dog world out here and matt nodded in agreement. charlie was quiet as matt got through digging two graves.

"you wrote cocksucker on my locker."

matt stopped with his foot on the spade as he glanced to charlie."what?"

"junior year, you wrote cocksucker on my locker."

"you pantsed me sophomore year at the pep rally in front of the entire school."

“you broke my collarbone senior year.”

“what?" matt laughed."no, i didn’t. If you hadn’t been fucking hammered at lennox howard’s party you would remember that you thought going mattress sledding down her stairs was a brilliant idea. oh, let’s not forget you almost drowned me in the fountain freshman year.”

charlie cracked a smile.”yeah, your eyeballs almost popped out of your skull.”

“you told everyone that becca reyes gave me gonorrhea.”

charlie shrugged.”it was a fifty-fifty shot really.”

“god, she was such a fucking whore.”

"fuckin' crow."

matt laughed in agreement as charlie tossed him a bottled water and after that, it was mostly smooth sailing and it was dusk by the time matt finished digging the graves. he slid into the passenger seat of the van, air conditioner on high, covered in dirt and grime and a thick layer of sweat and his hands were sore and blistered and charlie was mostly unscathed, his boots and pants dusty. 

he pulled onto the road and thumped his hand on the steering wheel."you and that little bastard brian haner fucking toothpicked the soccer field."

matt laughed so hard his eyes watered.

*

the garage was quieter than usual and bannon had been in a mood ever since ryke was killed, not that matt blamed him but the tension was unsettled and it made him feel on edge. charlie, oddly enough, came to the garage every day at lunch, handing matt his usual sub sandwich and though they were far from being friends, matt could feel whatever shit they had between them slowly chip away. 

after matt ate and tossed his trash away, he was under a '98 chevy when bannon clanged a wrench on the right front panel, matt rolled out from underneath, grease smeared across his forehead.

"what's with you and charlie?"

matt raised his brow, shaking his head."nothing? he's still a fuckin' dick."

bannon snorted, nodding."right, kid. right." he went back to his own car, bending over into the hood.

"why? what did charlie say?"

"oh, his usual. you're a smug little bastard who sleeps on a bed of crisp franklins."

matt made a face, shrugged and rolled back underneath the chevrolet.

*

the clubhouse was packed and the drinks were flowing when matt entered. he noticed clay standing in the center of the room, the members flanking him on either side. matt looked around for any explanation then clay held up something in his hands, it was matt's kutte and matt could see the PROSPECT patch was no longer in its place but the reaper now adorned the back, he was colored in. 

the clubhouse erupted in loud cheers and matt smiled as he was shoved over to a metal table, his shirt pulled over by some crow as he climbed up onto the table. juice fed him shot after shot while chibs put a joint between his lips. tig and bobby roused him, much to the chagrin of the tattooist who grunted at matt's movements.

the entire clubhouse was packed and the only person who wasn't around was charlie and matt had to wonder why he wasn't and it made a weird feeling pit in his stomach, he hated it.

it wasn't long after, the tattooist snapped the latex gloves off and matt sat up as much as he could and glanced down to his ribs, seeing the reaper inked into his skin.

*

matt's eyes crept open as the door opened and a sliver of light shined into the dark room. he slowly turned his body, pushing up on his elbows as he stared at the silhouetted body standing in the doorway and he could tell by the stance it was charlie. he came into the room, closing the door with a click, bathing the room back into darkness and then matt felt the mattress dip and the covers being pulled away, he squirmed a bit when charlie's fingers touched the tender flesh that surrounded the tattoo."your damn hands are cold." 

"fuck off." the words held no bite as charlie's fingers gently grazed the tattoo, feeling out the raised lines and he was suddenly in matt's space, his breath ghosting over matt's face. charlie nudged matt onto his side and before matt could ask _what in the literal fuck_ , he felt charlie's lips on the nape of his neck, mouthing at the top knob of his spine.

matt's breath hitched and he could feel the hard outline of charlie's dick against his back, he screwed his eyes shut as he bowed his head, relinquishing in the feel of having charlie's hands and mouth on him

charlie's hands slipped under matt's arms, pinching a nipple into a hard peak as he lightly rolled his hips forward, charlie nosed at his shoulder, sinking his teeth into his skin."is this okay? tell me to stop, matt."

matt didn't say anything as his hand covered charlie's and charlie's hand moved down his side, into the waistband of his sweats, toying with the trail of hair leading down to his already leaking and hot cock. with a kiss to his shoulder, matt could hear the clinking of a belt and the zip of a zipper eating at its metal teeth in a flurry and in a quick motion, his sweats were being shoved down just past the globes of his ass and matt heard the unmistakable squelching of skin on skin as charlie pumped his cock through his own fist before matt felt charlie's cock between his legs.

charlie's fingers dug into matt's hips as he fucked in between his thighs, catching his balls with every thrust, leaving stringy precome between matt's legs, making a mess and it made matt's cock twitch at the thought, charlie making a mess of him. matt gave his own dick a lazy stroke, a moan falling from his lips.

there's nothing else said once charlie starts fucking his thighs, just the slicking of skin on skin, their breathy moans and the twin bed squeaking and bumping slightly against the wall. matt gripped his balls tight in his hand as his other hand braces himself against the wall. 

"i'm gonna come." charlie breathes into his ear, nipping at his ear lobe and a second later with a whine, charlie comes all over the wall and matt's stomach and chest but he rides his orgasm out as he lazily rocks his hips until matt's body grew tense and charlie bit at the knob of his spine."you gonna come for me?" matt let out a whine. "yeah? gonna say my fuckin' name, hm, matt?" charlie asked and a second later, matt's body stutters to a still and he's spilling over his hand and stomach, charlie's name on his lips.

matt's body sagged against the bed but charlie rolled them over and straddled matt's hips as he leaned forward, dragging his tongue across matt's collarbone, licking up a droplet of come and then licked across the seam of matt's lips, matt licked his lips, tasting the bitter tang.

*

matt awoke alone and he didn't expect anything less.

they don't talk about it, not even when matt was bent over the console of the van, charlie's cock in his mouth as they were on a late night gun delivery. charlie was pliant with his legs spread and his head thrown back against the headrest and his hand resting on the back of matt's skull.

" _fuck_ , matt." he drew out in a honey smooth moan, matt fondling his balls, his index finger grazing his taint and gently pressing against his rim. 

then charlie was pushed at matt's shoulder."whoa. hold up, we got headlights."

matt leaned up, wiped at his mouth as he settled back into his seat with his left leg drawn up as he reached onto the dash and pulled down the bag of fritos.

"fuck." charlie huffed out as he canted his hips upwards, fixing his jeans.

"so, tell me exactly why we're out here?"

charlie jerked the bag from matt's hand."you were in the meeting room weren't you?"

"majority rules though."

charlie snorted."guns are mayans. tomorrow, this warehouse will be unguarded while they're getting an anonymous tip about their lost smack out in lodi. ta da. we have gun _and_ drugs. they'll lose their credibility with the cavaleras, all ours."

they didn't say anything else as they watched the mayans unpack crate after crate of guns and ammunition. charlie picking up his phone and snapping a few photos.

*

clay came into the garage pushing a motorcycle and rubbed at his forehead as he pulled the cigar from his mouth."charlie thought it would be a good project for you. it just needs a few bits and bobs and with a new coat of paint, you'll have it running in no time."

matt didn't miss the fact that _charlie_ thought this would be good for him as he inspected the roadster.

clay clapped him on the back."you're doing good, kid."

*

matt stood behind charlie in the nords' warehouse, brick of smack laid out all over the table, high powered automatics too, stolen from the mayans. matt didn't know the schematics about the deal that's happening but he charlie had taken the lead on this one, clay had given him the reigns with the gavel.

needles had his men scaling and bagging up the powder, filing off serial numbers as needles banded together stacks of bills into a nondescript duffel bag and after the bag was full, he zipped it up and stood up, shaking charlie's hand and gave him a toothy grin."pleasure doing business with you. now, get the fuck off my turf." 

charlie grabbed the bag and jerked his head toward the entrance of the warehouse to matt who followed charlie out. they climbed into the van just as the sky bottomed out."shit." charlie reached up and wiped the condensation from the windshield as he fiddled with the defroster."you hungry?" he asked looking over to matt.

"i could eat."

charlie nodded as he pulled into the nearest mcdonald's and just as he was ordering, matt's burner phone rang and it was zacky."hello?"

_"your mom's at the apartment."_

"what?"

_"charming senior living called, your mom left and went back to the estate. a neighbor called the cops and they got my number from the emergency contacts, they couldn't reach you."_

matt sighed as he dug his other phone from his pocket, it was on silent and sure enough, he had six missed calls and two voice mails.

_"the cops brought her here and she's talking about gary so i thought i would let you know."_

"yeah. yeah, i'll be home in a second. thanks, z."

_"no problem, man._

charlie pulled up to the window and paid for their food and once the window was shut, he glanced to matt."everything alright?"

matt shook his head."you think you can swing by my place?"

"yeah, sure." he said as he went to the next window and picked up their food and they ate their burgers and fries across town and matt was wadding up his burger wrapper when he pointed to the apartment complex.

"just let me off here." he didn't wait for the van to fully stop before he was unbuckling his seat belt and sprinting inside the building, charlie not far behind him. matt entered the apartment and his mom was sitting in the arm chair, chumba in her lap with his tongue lolling out, and bob barker on tv.

zacky was in the kitchen eating a gogurt."she's a bit lucid now but she thinks i'm gary." zacky eyed charlie who lingered in his doorway and matt nodded as he removed his kutte, handing it off to charlie as he turned the tv off and his mom's eyes slowly lit up as they traveled up to his face. he knelt down in front of her and her hands cupped his cheeks.

 _"please don't ask me what's on my mind, i'm a little mixed up but i'm feeling fine, when i'm near that girl that i love best, my heart beats so it scares me to death."_ matt began to sing a little off key but kim's eyes became glassy as her chin wobbled as she recognized the song instantly. _"she touched my hand what a chill i got, her lips are like a volcano that's hot, i'm proud to say she's my buttercup."_

matt slowly stood up and pulled his mom up as well and she wrapped her arms around his waist and matt held her head against his chest."i'm gonna take you back to the living center now, okay?" he asked as he kissed the top of her graying hair and she nodded as she cried and he looked to charlie with an apologetic smile"you can go on back to the clubhouse if you want. thanks for the food and i'm sorry about this."

charlie shook his head as he folded matt's kutte over the back of the couch."do you mind if i ride with?"

matt was going to say no but the look on charlie's face, he couldn't and he cleared his throat and nodded."yeah, sure." he looked back down at his mom."let's say goodbye to zacky, yeah?" zacky hugged kim tightly then matt gestured to charlie."mom, this is charlie." his mom's mouth slowly spread into a warm smile as she reached up and patted charlie's cheek.

"he's such a good looking young man, isn't he, matthew?"

matt stared at charlie and nodded."he sure is, mom." 

charlie's face reddened at the confession as he helped walk kim out of the apartment and into the passenger seat of matt's jeep. charlie climbed into the back seat through matt's side. and the ride was mostly silent except kim pointing out things she could remember in her bouts of being lucid.

matt pulled up to the door of charming senior living center and matt and charlie both helped walk kim inside where the staff was waiting for her. matt hugged and kissed her and promised to come see her in a few days and she went with a nurse without a fight and matt rubbed a hand over a hand as they stepped outside, the rain had made the air thick and muggy but charlie shoved matt against the side of the jeep and for a fleeting second matt thought charlie was going to kiss him. charlie rested his forehead against matt's and matt could feel the heavy breaths coming from charlie as his hand curled around the nape of his neck."you're a goddamn good son."

a smile broke out on matt's face as charlie nudged him out of the way as he climbed into the passenger seat.

*

samcro welcomed a new prospect, vinny. he was fresh out of the foster system and green behind the ears but he could change a transmission like no one's business in which gave matt time to finish up his project roadster. he lifted the vent mask as he inspected the paint job, it was chrome and blue with a new carburetor, drive chain, and exhaust system. matt had also installed ape bars and pegs. 

charlie came in just a little after two and tossed matt his usual sub sandwich and whistled at the work that was done on the motorcycle."you're ready to ride with us in no time." he said as he pulled a metal chair over as he unwrapped his sandwich. matt nodded as he propped his feet up on the bottom of a gallon bucket."how's the new prospect? think he'll fit in?"

matt looked over to where vinny was bent over inside of a prius."i think he'll blow chunks the first time he sees a stiff." matt wiped his mouth on the back of his hand."why did you not vote yea for me becoming a prospect? thought i couldn't handle this lifestyle?"

"no. no, i just more or less didn't want you invading my life. everyone flocked to you and you were this likable guy and i don't know,it just irritated the shit out of me."

"and now?"

"it doesn't irritate the shit out of me as much anymore."

matt snorted.

*

matt sat in a booth at fran's with a cup of coffee and a half-eaten danish as amy, his sister, slid into the vacant seat across from him. she was tall and blonde and a spitting image of their mother. she was down at ucla on scholarship for basketball, she had two years left until she finished school but scouts would be on her before then. she reached over and nabbed his danish.

"i can come home and take a year or something."

matt shook his head as he propped arms on the table."just don't worry about mom, i got her. i'll finish up at charming community or something if i have too."

amy's face fell."matt, i can't ask you to drop your entire career."

"my _career_ in basketball is over, has been for a while, i think." 

amy waved a waitress over and ordered a coffee before turning her attention back to matt."but how is she? like really, don't give me any bullshit."

"she's okay, i think. she's adjusting well."

amy snorted as a cup of steaming coffee was placed in front of her."yeah, except when she escaped from the center and wound up at her old house."

"yeah, besides that. she's coping though. we all are, i guess."

'just don't wait too long to give me updates or anything. and don't forget to text or call, okay?"

matt nodded as he stood up, bent over to kiss his sister's cheek as he grabbed his helmet from the booth."love you, little sis."

"love you too, big brother." she waved him off.

*

on a good night, matt could find zacky and johnny drinking down at the thirsty devil. it was little dive off the corner of san june and bowser, it was loud and hazy and matt could see johnny betting on a game of darts. he went to the bar and ordered himself a stout before sliding into a chair at the table zacky was occupying.

"he's going to get his ass kicked." zacky nodded toward johnny and matt laughed.

"I couldn't agree with that more, the little shit."

"man, it's good to have you out tonight." zacky clinked his bottle against matt's."oh man, you've got company." he nodded behind matt and matt turned, charlie was pushing his hair away from his face then he spotted them, offering a smile.

"yeah, i kinda invited him along." matt cleared his throat, reaching up and adjusting the backwards purple and black kings hat he wore.

zacky raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything as charlie sat in between them. zacky slipped out of his chair."i want shots, let's do shots. i'll be back. also, i'll get you a beer, any preference?"

charlie eyed matt's beer before reaching for it and knocking back a swig."i'll have whatever he's having." a smile tugged at charlie's mouth as zacky was heading toward the bar."that's not subtle or anything." 

"that's probably my fault."

zacky came back with three shots and two beers, for him and charlie. he handed out their shots, all three of them quickly downing the liquid before a loud crash was heard and the bar went nearly silent.

johnny was on top of a pool table, his eye already starting to swell and his lip was split.

"oh, jesus." matt mumbled as johnny stumbled over to them with a raise of a hand.

"i'm fine, i'm fine."

zacky shoved the shot into johnny's hand.

*

matt wasn't sure how many drinks he had consumed but the edges were starting to blur and his belly was waterlogged -or beer logged- whatever. he tossed a few dollars onto the table, zacky had gone to the bathroom as johnny was picking through the peanuts."i'm gonna go get some air." he leaned close to charlie who nodded as he finished his beer and stood up.

"i'm come with you."

the air felt cool on his flushed face as he sat on the curb, there wasn't a lot of sidewalk traffic as it was nearing two in the morning. charlie's knee bumped against his as he sat next to matt, pulling a cigarette from his pack, balancing it between his lips as he dug in his pocket for his zippo.

they sit in silence, charlie chain-smoking next to him until zacky and johnny come out, johnny singing loud and obnoxiously while zacky held him up. matt stood and pulled zacky into a hug before johnny launched himself into matt's arms. 

"i'm gonna drop him off, make sure he doesn't eat his own puke then i'll be home." 

matt nodded as he watched zacky and johnny retreat down the sidewalk toward the parking lot.

matt glanced behind him, looking at charlie."you wanna grab some food or something?" he asked as if he didn't get some grease into his belly, he would have a major hangover. charlie shrugged as he stood up, dusted the butt of his jeans off as he walked along with matt to his jeep.

*

there were a few truckers eating at the counter and a lone girl with a baby in a back corner booth and then them sitting in a booth next to a large window that showed them the city of charming at three in the morning, the highway looked microscopic as taillights were little blobs of light leaving the town of charming, visits just passing through. the waitress came over.

"what can i get you boys?"

matt fiddled with the menu."i'll take the classic breakfast with a cup of coffee please." 

her eyes turned to charlie."and you, dear?"

"i'll take the omelette with sausage links and a coffee."

she nodded as she jotted their orders down and took their menus."i'll be back with your coffees."

they were left alone and matt didn't know what to say to charlie, they were at a weird impasse, the words _are we going to talk about the night in the clubhouse?_ clawed at this throat but he couldn't seem to get them out, maybe he didn't actually want to talk about the act itself but what it meant. he was afraid of the answer he would get. the waitress came back with their cups of coffee, dumping little containers of creamer on their table.

charlie opened packet after packet of sugar, dumping it into his coffee and stopped when he felt matt looking at him.

matt raised an eyebrow."want some coffee with that sugar?"

charlie gave him a pointed look as he dumped two creamers and turned with his spoon."do you think you're gonna stick around charming?"

"what does that mean?" 

"exactly what i asked, are you going to stick around charming?"

"what kinda dumb question is that? it's my home. i'm with the sons now, so."

"your sister came to town."

matt nearly spit out his coffee, wiping away what dribbled onto his chin and the collar of his shirt with a napkin."how the fuck do you even know that?"

charlie smirked as he blew across the top of his coffee."i've got birdies all over town, there's nothing that i don't know that's happening in this town and you would be surprised what i can find out with a snap of my fingers."

"jesus christ." matt adjusted his hat, remembering how his jeep died in the middle of the intersection and ryke was already pulling up to give him a tow. he didn't say anything else as the waitress was setting their steaming hot breakfast down in front of them and sliding the check onto the table. it was closest to matt so he snatched it up.

"i can pay." charlie suggested as he held his hand out for the check.

"i asked you to come with me so my treat."

charlie shrugged as he grabbed the ketchup, zigzagging it across his omelette and dug in."you didn't answer my initial question."

"i don't have any real plans of leaving charming. my mom's here and i can't exactly just leave her. and i'm loyal to the sons if that's what you're asking."

"i would never doubt your loyalty to samcro." charlie sipped his coffee."but you just seem like a baby bird who's been pushed out of the nest with no direction because your wings aren't ready to start flapping."

matt sighed as he didn't really know what to say to that."i guess i just never thought i would end up back here. or at least under different circumstances."

charlie must have seemed satisfied with that because he didn't ask anymore questions and bit into a sausage link.

 *

they loitered outside for a second while charlie puffed on a cigarette, matt toed his tire. "you wanna come back to the apartment and smoke?"

"uh, yeah, sure." 

matt nodded as charlie was dropped his half-smoked cigarette to the pavement.

*

matt let them inside, zacky's shoes were by the front door but the place was otherwise quiet. matt peeked inside zacky's room and he was sprawled out face down in his underwear on the bed, sound asleep. charlie was still lingering next to the door."go ahead and make yourself at home. i'm just gonna go change." he said as he grabbed articles of clothing from the front closet that housed most of his belongings now.

he stepped inside the bathroom, pissed and brushed his teeth as he changed out of his jeans and t-shirt into sweats and a clean t-shirt that smelled like his laundry soap. he had sobered up since diner food was coating his stomach. he existed the bathroom and found charlie sitting on the couch, with the netflix start up menu on.

"you want a beer?"

charlie nodded and matt went into the small kitchenette, pulled two beers from the fridge and handed one off to charlie as he sat next to him on the couch, he rested his bottle between his legs as he reached up and removed the cap, running a hand over his hair before settling the hat back on as charlie started up bob's burgers and matt packed a bowl.

"here." matt nudged charlie's knee with his, holding out the pipe and lighter, offering up the first hit. 

they smoked throughout a handful of bob's burgers episodes and matt sat the cashed pipe down and before matt registered it, charlie was climbing into his lap and matt's hands couldn't help but graze across charlie's ass as charlie nuzzled his face into matt's neck."i've wanted this for a long goddamn time." he confessed and matt's eyebrows furrowed as he pushed at charlie's chest to look at his face."wait, what?"

"you, god. you're such a fuckin' idiot."

matt dumped charlie onto the cushion next to him and charlie sighed as he leaned back on his heels.

"c'mon, i had a thing for you in high school but you were always such a dick. i thought it was because you knew i was queer, you wrote cocksucker on my locker for fuck's sake."

"jesus, charlie." he choked out a laugh."you thought i was what? homophobic?"

charlie shrugged, biting at his bottom lip, flicking the flint of the lighter against his palm."then what happened in the clubhouse, you didn't bring it up even though zacky told me that you were gay, out and proud and all that so i thought maybe it was just me you didn't want."

"...i didn't know you were gay at all. in high school, i thought you did the things you did to me because _i_ was and what i did to you was just, uh, retaliation for that." matt rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at charlie and for some reason, he looked smaller and gentler than matt had ever seen him. he was no longer the loud and foul mouth vice prez of samcro."i didn't bring up the clubhouse _thing_ because i thought you were just gonna give me one of those typical closeted straight boy answers." he shrugged.

charlie laughed, tossed the lighter onto the coffee table and pushed off from the couch as he gripped matt by the front of his shirt."my cock was in your mouth a few days later."

"a mouth is a mouth, right?" matt rolled his eyes with a smile and charlie buried his face into the crook of matt's neck. matt rubbed his hand up and down charlie's side as he kissed his temple."god, we're stupid."

charlie bit at matt's neck playfully."does this mean you'll fuck me now?" he asked, his voice dropping to a low and sexy rasp.

"i-yeah, if that's what you want."

matt scrounged for the lube that was hidden within his clothes that was in a gym bag next to the entertainment center. charlie's kicking his sneakers off and shrugging his kutte off as he tossed it in the arm chair and matt watched charlie jerk his shirt over his head and his cock was already fattening in his jeans looking at the smooth planes of charlie's body. a light dusting of light hair creeping down into his jeans and matt just wanted to rub his face all over it. 

charlie looked at him with an eyebrow raised and blue eyes blown wide with lust, he's completely naked and his hand lazily palming at his hard cock.

matt stalked forward, picking up the discarded leather kutte and pressed it to charlie's chest."i want to fuck you while you're wearing it." 

charlie obliged as he slipped it on his bare chest and looked to matt. "you're way over dressed." charlie reached forward, shoving his hand into the sweats that matt wore and a smile spread out across his face, he wasn't wearing underwear."presumptuous?"

matt rolled his head back, tossing the lube on the couch as he pulled his shirt off, knocking his hat to the floor as he dropped his shirt. he shoved his sweats down, pulling charlie closer by the hip. he surged forward, their mouths pressing together in a simple kiss. charlie's lips were softer than he imagined and he couldn't believe this was their first kiss.

matt broke the kiss, licking at his lips before he kissed charlie again, kissing charlie with want and need and a hint of desperation and charlie moaned into matt's mouth as matt nipped at charlie's bottom lip but charlie bumped forward, sealing their mouths together, kissing filthy and unabashed as their cocks slightly rubbed together. charlie began to walk him backwards to the couch, the back of matt's legs hitting the couch and he fell backward, charlie climbing on top of him.

matt grabbed up the lube, spreading some on his fingers, warming it up a bit and spread charlie open, pressing a single digit against the rim of his hole. charlie sighed deeply as he let his head fall forward onto matt's shoulder.

matt slipped a finger in, letting charlie get the feel of it before he worked in a second then a third, charlie's cock leaking onto his belly as he rocked backwards, pressing himself deeper onto matt's fingers and matt latched his teeth into charlie's neck as he slipped his fingers out."do you want-or on your back or...?"

"let me ride your cock." charlie said as he gripped matt's cock at the base, lining it up with his entrance as he slowly sank down into matt's lap, both of them letting little whimpery moans out. charlie braced himself with a hand on matt's shoulder, his other hand firmly on the base of his cock.

after a few test movements, charlie began to bounce on matt's dick in earnest, reaching between them and pinching matt's nipple between two fingers. matt knocked his hand away as he reached down and marbled charlie's balls between his fingers, earning a moan from charlie."you gonna come on my cock?"

charlie nodded as a noise escaping his throat 

"yeah? look at you, fucking yourself on my cock, so fucking gorgeous." 

charlie reached for his cock and he only got one or two strokes in before matt knocked his hand away.

"you can come from only my cock, can't you? i know you can." matt muttered against charlie's chest as matt swirled his tongue around a nipple.

it only took a few bounces and charlie was coming in stringy ropes between them. he toppled forward against matt. matt could feel the harsh breathing against his neck as he rubbed his back gently, kissing his cheek."you alright?"

charlie nodded."give me a second."

matt nudged charlie over onto the couch as he stood up and charlie stretched his legs out. matt pumped his cock through his fist a few times before lifting charlie's legs up, and situationg himself between them, holding his ankles up as he planted a foot on the floor for leverage and slowly sliding himself back into charlie's hole. the first thrust had charlie moaning, screwing his eyes shut. matt steadied himself as he thrusts into charlie, finding a nice pace, each thrust becoming more forceful than the next, charlie had to grip onto the bend of matt's knee to keep from being fucked off the couch.

matt grinned down at charlie with a chuckle."need to me to stop?" he asked, punctuating each word with a thrust and charlie was a withering mess beneath him as he pinched matt's thigh."ow."

"asshole."

matt settled back into a steady rhythm, he could slowly feel the burning coil of his orgasm building up in his lower belly, could feel the nerve endings all over his body ignite as he looked down at charlie, blissed out, his spent cock already slowly hardening again."touch yourself."

charlie did as matt asked, working his cock through his fist as he moaned.

matt fucked into charlie a few more times, his hips stuttering and he quickly jerked out, dropping charlie's legs with a thud as he fisted himself, coming all over charlie's chest and face. he collapsed onto charlie and just a few seconds later, charlie was coming as well and matt propped himself up, rubbed the warm come into charlie's flushed skin before kissing him softly.

they laid there, not moving or talking and matt closed his eyes, resting them until he could move his gelatin legs.

*

matt stirred, his eyes slowly opening and the room was bright and he smelled bacon and he glanced toward the end of the couch and zacky was standing behind the counter with a redbull and a poptart, staring at him. matt realized he was naked and there weren't any blankets out, he reached toward the floor for his discarded sweats.

"my fucking grandma gave me that couch, man."

matt snorted as he stood up, snapping the waistband of the sweats into place."i would say i'm sorry but i'm really not."

"prick."

"did, uh, charlie leave or did you kick him out?"

zacky shook his head as he pointed toward the bathroom."he's in the shower."

matt nodded as he started for the bathroom.

"not in my fucking shower too." zacky shouted out to him.

*

charlie was leaning against his bike, parked next to clay's outside of the clubhouse, matt was standing in front of him, his arms wrapped around his waist as he sucked a bruise into charlie's skin. the rest of the members were all standing next to theirs. matt could hear tig bitching about the two of them and it made him laugh against charlie's neck. 

clay was walking toward them, letting out a loud whistle, indicating they needed to break it up and matt pecked charlie on the lips once more before heading to the back where his bike sat. one by one, they peeled out of the lot, in formation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are cool to leave. 
> 
> thanks for sticking it out if you've made it this far.
> 
> any mistakes or typos are mine, again, whoops. if anything is an eyesore, feel free to tell me.
> 
> lyrics to the song matt is singing- all shook up by elvis presley

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are cool to leave if you want. 
> 
> if you've made it this far, thanks for sticking it out. part deux will be up shortly, stay tuned.
> 
> also, any mistakes or typos are my own fault, whoops. if anything is an eyesore, let me know!


End file.
